Main list of SF Debris reviews
This article serves as the main list of the reviews - "opinionated guides" - and more conventional reviews, all hosted on the SF Debris review site. Each episode review guide linked to from here leads to an article that contains the lists of individual reviewed TV episodes, feature films and even books. Still under construction, please remain patient. Live-action Television Star Trek List order based on the order on SF Debris' Star Trek reviews page. *Opinionated Star Trek Episode Guide - Star Trek (The Original Series) (1966-1968) reviews *Opinionated Voyager Episode Guide - Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) reviews *Opinionated Enterprise Episode Guide - Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) reviews *Opinionated Next Gen Episode Guide - Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) reviews *Opinionated DS9 Episode Guide - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) reviews *Opinionated Discovery Episode Guide - Star Trek: Discovery (2017- ) reviews *Special Videos - miscellaneous documentary/analysis specials on the Star Trek franchise, particularly its individual characters Babylon 5 *Opinionated Babylon 5 Episode Guide - Babylon 5 (1993-1998) reviews Doctor Who *Opinionated Doctor Who Episode Guide - Doctor Who (1963-1989/1996/2005- ) reviews *Special Videos - miscellaneous documentary/analysis specials on the Doctor Who franchise, including its production history and characters Stargate *An Opinionated Look at Stargate SG-1 - Stargate (1997-2007) reviews *An Opinionated Look at Stargate Atlantis - Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) reviews Battlestar Galactica Reviews of the 2000s reimagining/reboot of the 1970s TV series. *Opinionated Battlestar Galactica Episode Guide - Battlestar Galactica (2003-2009) reviews Firefly *An Opinionated Look at Firefly - Firefly (2002-2003) reviews Blake's 7 *An Opinionated Look at Blake's 7 - Blake's 7 (1978-1981) reviews Farscape *An Opinionated Look at Farscape - Farscape (1999-2003) reviews Space: Above and Beyond *An Opinionated Look at Space: Above and Beyond - Space: Above and Beyond (1995-1996) reviews The X-Files *An Opinionated Look at The X-Files - The X-Files (1993-2002) reviews The Twilight Zone *An Opinionated Look at The Twilight Zone - The Twilight Zone (1993-1998) reviews Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda *An Opinionated Look at Andromeda - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda (2000-2005) reviews Red Dwarf *Opinionated Red Dwarf Series Guide - Red Dwarf (1988-1999, 2009-2017) reviews The Orville *An Opinionated Look at The Orville - The Orville (2017- ) reviews Animated Television (including Anime) Star Trek *Opinionated Animated Series Episode Guide - Star Trek The Animated Series (1973-1974) reviews ''Exosquad'' *An Opinionated Look at Exosquad - Exosquad (1993-1994) reviews ''Justice League Unlimited'' *An Opinionated Look at Justice League (Unlimited) - Justice League and Justice League Unlimited (2001-2006) reviews ''Gargoyles'' *An Opinionated Look at Gargoyles - Gargoyles (1994-1997) reviews Avatar: The Last Airbender / Avatar: The Legend of Korra *An Opinionated Look at Avatar: The Last Airbender - Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) reviews *An Opinionated Look at Avatar: The Legend of Korra - Avatar: The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) reviews Cowboy Bebop *An Opinionated Look at Cowboy Bebop - Cowboy Bebop (1998-1999) reviews ''The Vision of Escaflowne'' *An Opinionated Look at Escaflowne - The Vision of Escaflowne (1996-1997) reviews ''Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex'' *An Opinionated Look at Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex - Ghost in the Shell: Standalone Complex (2002-2003) reviews ''Robotech'' *An Opinionated Look at Robotech - Robotech (1985- ) reviews Puella Magi Madoka Magica *An Opinionated Look at Madoka Magica - Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) reviews More to be added (TBA)... Live-action Films Star Trek *Opinionated Trek Film Guide - reviews of the Star Trek franchise's feature films, i.e. the TOS films (1979-1991), TNG films (1994-2002) and "Kelvin Timeline" films (2009-2016) Other films Sorted by year of release. *''Metropolis'' (1927) *''The Man Who Changed His Mind'' (1936) *''Godzilla/Gojira'' (1954) *''The Quatermass Xperiment'' (1955) *''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) *''It! The Terror from Beyond Space'' (1958) *''Logan's Run'' (1976) *''Star Wars'' (1977) *''Alien'' (1979) *''Flash Gordon'' (1980) *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Blade Runner'' (1982) *''The Thing'' (1982) *''The Day After'' (1982) *''Dune'' (1984) *''Night of the Comet'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''Howard the Duck'' (1985) *''Godzilla 1985'' (1985) *''Robocop'' (1987) *''Moontrap'' (1987) *''In the Mouth of Madness'' (1994) *''Stargate'' (1994) *''Gattaca'' (1997) *''Dark City'' (1998) *''The Matrix'' (1999) *''Battlefield Earth'' (1999) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) *''Sunshine'' (2007) *''The Man from Earth'' (2007) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Repo! The Genetic Opera'' (2008) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Special Videos Animated Films (including Anime) TBA Books Issac Asimov's works *Reviews of Isaac Asimov books The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series *[[Reviews of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy books|Reviews of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy books]] Dirk Gently series *[[Reviews of the Dirk Gently books|Reviews of the Dirk Gently books]] The Expanse series *''The Expanse'' (novel series) Comics The Rise and Fall of the Comic Book Empire - An analytical documentary series looking at the history of the late 1980s and early-to-mid 1990s US superhero comic boom, why it resulted in the 1996 "Great Comic Book Crash" and what repercussions it has on the modern comic book industry. Video Games TBA (in alphabetical order for now) Contradiction: Spot the Liar ! Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age 2 Mass Effect 2 System Shock 2 Category:SF Debris Category:Opinionated Guides Category:Reviews